U.S. Pat. No. 8,373,588 generally discloses wireless and other external connectivity technology used in various ways to enhance or improve upon existing radar detector and police activity detection systems. External memory interfaces, such as SD cards or USB, provide external storage. Wireless interfaces such as Bluetooth, Zigbee, 802.11, and wireless personal area network communication protocols, allow a detector processor to interact wirelessly with external devices, such as a Bluetooth headset, a cellular network device providing a server connection, or toggle buttons used to indicate the presence of police activity at a current position. Further, radar detectors are upgraded to provide GPS capabilities, using the existing power/data connector of the radar detector.
U.S. Patent Application 2013/0211707 generally discloses an electromagnetic signal detector that interfaces with a mobile communication device that includes a communication element. The communication element transmits data between the electromagnetic signal detector and the mobile communication device via a first communication standard. A user interface of the mobile communication device communicates the data to a user of the electromagnetic signal detector. The mobile communication device communicates with a communication network via a second communication standard. The first communication standard differs from the second communication standard.